


Perfect Imperfection

by casey270



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross Posting old fic.  This one was from 9/2010 and was for the Glam Bingo prompt Future - Old Age</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Imperfection

The cliché rocking chairs are displayed on the front porch, complete with hand knit lap blankets. The two men look fondly at them, one stooping to change the angle just so. Aesthetics are still important, after all.

Tommy’s arm finds its comfort zone around Adam’s waist. Adam drapes his arm over Tommy’s shoulder where it’s always belonged. Even after all the years they’ve spent together, they still feel the need to touch, to be in physical contact.

 

“We’re ready for them, right, Babyboy?” Tommy asks, and, yes, the smirk that accompanies it lets the world know that he’s aware of just what the reaction to the pet name will be.

 

Adam leans down and kisses Tommy, and the kiss is still as full of passion as it had always been. “I told you that name was passé forty years ago. Why do you still insist on using it?”

 

“Because you always punish me with a kiss.” Tommy can’t help the smile that crosses his face. They know each other so well by this point in their lives, but it still hasn’t become boring or commonplace between them.

 

“The family will be coming in for an inspection before the opening, you know,” Adam tells the top of Tommy’s head. He’s never been able to overcome his fascination with Tommy’s hair, even though he’s seen it through it’s many shades and styles. “We still don’t have a name for it. How can we open if we still don’t have a name?

 

Tommy looks up at Adam, fluttering his lashes in the old way that Adam could never resist. "How about Perfect Imperfection?"

 

"Why, Tommy Joe, you little shit. You know i love it when your poet's soul comes out.."

 

“Naw, man. I just think it should be something kinda special for us.”

 

“And you think we’re perfect imperfection?” Adam looks at him with those amazing blue eyes that Tommy could never resist. "Should I be flattered by this, or worried about it?"

 

Tommy hides his expression from Adam by looking straight into Adam's chest. He's never been the best at explaining what he's thinking or feeling, and this inability has always caused him to doubt himself on a personal level. He's always thought that maybe if he were a little smarter or more confident with words he could let people know what he was feeling without looking like an idiot. He’s always been able to trust that Adam knows what he's feeling, though. Tommy relaxes and smiles into the comfort he feels when they’re touching. This is what he knows; this is where his heart lives.

 

Looking up at Adam, he smiles that special little smile and says, “It’s how I always thought of us. Never really perfect on our own, flaws always there for everyone to see, but when we’re together, we’re golden.”

 

Tommy’s eyes drift to some in-between place, somewhere not quite memory, but not the here and now, either. “Before, you know, before I met you? When I always felt like I needed more in my life?” Tommy’s inflection turns the incompleteness of what he’s saying into a question because he knows Adam will feel what he means and fill in the rest for him if he asks him to. “And when I couldn’t keep going that way? When we were on tour? You were there for me. You’ve always been there for me, whenever I needed you. No matter how not perfect I was, you were there for me. It was the only perfect part of my life.”

 

Adam looks down at Tommy’s face and uses the pad of his thumb to gently brush away a stray tear. “It’s okay, Tommy. Go ahead and let it out. Remember how many times you had to clean up after my meltdowns? All those exotic boys on that first tour, remember?” And Adam hugs Tommy like he always has, like they’re seeing each other for the first time after a long separation. Tommy’s reciprocating hug tells Adam that he’ll always be the rock that Tommy clings to when life is too stormy, the anchor for Tommy’s emotions.

 

“Come on, Babyboy. Let’s give this place the once-over before the grandkids get here.” Tommy doesn’t even try to pretend he didn’t use the name to get another kiss. He knows that Adam understands that sometimes he can’t just come right out and ask for what he needs. He also knows that Adam doesn’t really mind the name, or the game Tommy plays with it.

 

When their lips part, Adam says, “Yeah, we can’t open our brand new bed and breakfast until we get the okay from them, can we, Glitterbaby?” And his smirk is there just to tempt Tommy into trying to kiss it away because he really does like playing this game with Tommy. He always has.


End file.
